Powerful Objects
Objects that grant wielders untold powers and hidden abilities. Variation of Powers Via Object and Equipment Usage. Also Called *Magic Objects *Mystic Items/Objects *Power Items *Powerful Items Capabilities Some immensely strong and powerful Objects that can grant numerous and untold power to the wielder. Some of these objects are sentient and have a mind and will of their own and can even take full possession of their host's mind and body if the host is in grave danger, or when the host is angered or enraged. These sentient artifacts/objects can even speak'' through'' their host when it takes full control over the host's body and mind. Most items are accompanied by Powers Via Object. Applications The common abilities include: *Ability Transcendence *Attachment *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power-Boosting Object Variations *Almighty Object *Mystic Object *Power Suit *Temporal Weaponry Associations *User may deal with Powers via Object. *Evolution due to enhancements. *Some objects may possess Superpower Manipulation and/or Elemental Manipulation. *Drug Usage: Drugs can count as powerful objects. *Power Suit: Suits count as powerful objects. *Regulation/Dependency: some objects are used to regulate others' otherwise uncontrollable powers. Limitations *There is no telling how powerful objects will fare against each-other. *Power is useless if the object is destroyed. *If the creator is killed, the objects may not function. *May require two or more powerful objects to function. *Object(s) may need to recharge for different periods of time. (I.E Master Sword) *Object(s) may require a person and/or people to be embodied with their power(s). *Object(s) may control the free will of the user(s) if used for prolonged periods of time. *Object(s) may have a risk towards or would cause dangerous side-effects upon the user if that object is used or used improperly. Known Objects Folklore/Mythology Television Manga/Anime Gallery Literature Excalibur.jpg|Excalibur (Arthurian Legends/Celtic Mythology) RuyiJinguBang.jpg|The Monkey King (Chinese Mythology) with Ruyi Jingu Bang. Comics Lantern Rings.png|The Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) Crimson-gem-of-cyttorak.jpg|The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak (Marvel Comics) 250px-Iron Man bleeding edge.jpg|Iron Man Armor (Marvel Comics) Iron Spider Armor.jpg|The Iron Spider armor (Marvel Comics) Ring of the Nebulas.jpg|The Ring of The Nebulas (Marvel Comics) is able to amplify the power output of all mechanical systems. Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir (Marvel Comics), Thor's signature weapon. Quantum Bands.gif|The Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) are able to augment the wearer's physical strength and durability, and bend light in order to turn them invisible. Seed of Wonder.jpg|The Seed of Wonder (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), the source of all magic on Earth. Right Hand of Doom.jpg|The Right Hand of Doom (Hellboy) is a catalyst that will bring about the apocalypse. Nega Bands.jpg|The Nega-Bands (Marvel Comics) Cosmic treadmill.jpg|The Cosmic Treadmill (DC Comics) Lasso of Truth.jpg|Wonder Woman holding the Lasso of Truth (DC Comics) Mother Box.jpg|A Mother Box (DC Comics) Ebony Blade.jpg|The Ebony Blade (Marvel Comics) Leoangelic.jpg|Leo Wyatt holding the Empyreal Sword (Charmed) Rings of the Mandarin.jpg|The 10 Makluan Rings (Marvel Comics) Anti-Life Equation.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) presenting the Anti-Life Equation. Anime/Manga Philosopher Stone.jpg|The Philosopher's Stone (Fullmetal Alchemist) Shikonjewel.jpg|The Shikon Jewel (Inuyasha) Tessaiga.png|Tessaiga (Inuyasha), Inuyasha's traditional weapon. Devil Fruits.png|Devil Fruits (One Piece) grant the eater special powers, at the cost of the user being rendered permanently unable to swim. Death Note.jpg|The Death Note (Death Note) DragonBalls2.png|The Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball series) Power Pole.PNG|The Power Pole (Dragon Ball) Cyber Planet Keys.jpg|The Cyber Planet Keys (Transformers: Cybertron) 294px-Skyboomshield_stockfootage.jpg|The Skyboom Shield (Transformers: Armada). Strongest defensive force in the universe. Capable of withstanding the Star saber and the Requiem Blaster Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) is one of the three most powerful weapons in the known galaxy. Not only does it posses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it, allowing them to battle on par with better skilled soldiers. Requiem Blaster.jpg|The Requiem Blaster (Transformer: Amarda) is the most powerful energy weapon in the galaxy. Being able to draw power from celestial bodies, the weapon can harness the power of a supernova and unleash it with the intense gravity of a black hole. Image19.jpg|The Clow Cards (Cardcaptor Sakura) File:ÄRM.JPG|ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) Television/Movies Omnitrix.jpg|The Omnitrix (Ben 10) Talismans.png|The 12 Talismans of Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) ImagesCAZT0683.jpg|The 12 Powerbands (Legend of the Dragon) Ascalon.png|Ascalon (Ben 10) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) are extremely powerful nanites that allow the user control over the fabric of the universe: gravity, matter and energy, time and space, elemental forces, mechanics, etc. 373px-The Mask of Loki.jpg|The Mask of Loki brings the wearer's innermost desires to the surface. (The Mask) The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Alicorn Amulet in display case S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gem of Amarra.JPG|The Gem of Amara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) renders any vampire who wears it immune to his/her conventional weaknesses. Slayer Scythe.jpg|The Scythe (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Shen Gong Wu.png|Several examples of the Shen Gong Wu (Xiaolin Showdown) Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Book of Shadows.jpg|The Book of Shadows (Charmed) DeanMarkofCain.jpg|The First Blade (Supernatural) can kill anything, and is the only known weapon able to kill the Knights of Hell, but is completely useless unless the wielder also possesses the Mark of Cain. Colt Supernatural.png|The Colt (Supernatural) can kill any supernatural creature with one shot with the exception of five. Death's_Scythe.jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) is capable of reaping anyone & anything. Angels, demons, reapers,deities, and even Death himself. Elder Wand.jpg|The Elder Wand (Harry Potter) Billy Gauntlet.png|The Gauntlet of Billy. (Adventure Time) Heart of Candracar.gif|The Heart of Kandrakar. (W.I.T.C.H.) Charms of Bezel.jpg|The Charms of Bezel. (Ben 10) Jack's Sword.jpg|Jack's sword (Samurai Jack), the only weapon that can truly harm the demon Aku. Good Samaritan.jpg|The Good Samaritan (Hellboy) Sonic Screwdriver.jpg|The Eleventh Doctor holding the Sonic Screwdriver (Doctor Who) Power Stones.png|The Four Power Stones (Thundercats 2011) Lightsaber crystals.jpg|There are a number of stones, crystals, and minerals that used in the construction of light-sabers that yield a variety of results. (Star Wars) PhoenixGate.jpg|The Phoenix Gate (Gargoyles) EyeOfOdin.JPG|The Eye of Odin (Gargoyles) Proton Pack.jpg|The proton packs (Ghostbusters) are the signature weapons of the Ghostbusters. Surge Coat.jpg|Hard Drive's Surge Coat (S.W.A.T. Kats: The Radical Squadron) Devo Chamber.png|The Devo Chamber (Super Mario Bros. film) forces Devolution. Deevolution Gun.jpg|President Koopa later adapted the technology into the portable Devolution Gun. JustinRussoFW.png|Family Wand (Wizards of Waverly Place) Super-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-1325.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) Video Games Ray Sphere.jpg|The Ray Sphere (inFAMOUS) The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) Pandora SFXT..jpg|The Pandora (Street Fighter X Tekken) 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic_wiki.gif|Worlds Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Shoes.jpg|The Power Sneakers (Sonic the Hedgehog), Sonic's iconic footwear, help reduce friction on Sonic's feet to allow him to run at his full potential. Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) Master sword.jpg|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda) Tablet Spidey.jpg|Mysterio standing before the Tablet of Order and Chaos (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Super Shroom.jpg|Super Mushroom (Mario) 1-UP Shroom.jpg|1-UP Mushroom (Mario) Megashroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom (Mario) Blades of Chaos.jpg|The Blades of Chaos (God of War) BladesOfExileButton.jpg|The Blades of Exile (God of War) Heart Container (Twilight Princess).png|Heart Container (Legend of Zelda) StarrodSSBB.jpg|The Star Rod (Mario/Kirby) 50208.jpg|The Keyblade] (Kingdom Hearts) 250px-Ezio Sixth.png|Ezio holding one of the Apples of Eden (Assassins Creed) 300px-Sparda 1.jpg|The Swords of Sparda (Devil May Cry) Magic Armor Gem.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) grants an invincible defense. Magic Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) makes the wearer invincible. Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) was forged by protectors of the Ocean King with the power to destroy phantoms as well as slow down time. Lokomo Sword.png|The Lokomo Sword (Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks' is infused with sacred energy that is capable of stunning phantoms. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|Samus Aran's Power Suit (Metroid) Soul Edge.jpg|The Soul Edge (Soul Calibur) Soul Calibur.jpg|The Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur) Soul Reaver.gif|The Soul Reaver (Legacy of Kain) Triforce.png|The sacred golden power of the gods, The Triforce. (Legend of Zelda series) Vampire Killer.jpg|The Vampire Killer (Castlevania), the Belmont clan's legendary whip, is able to harm any vampiric or demonic entity, even divine beings such as Death himself. Precursor Stone.png|The Precursor Stone (Jak and Daxter) Mantra Reactor.png|The Mantra Reactor (Asura's Wrath) Augus' Sword The Wailing Dark.jpg|The Wailing Dark (Asura's Wrath) is Augus' favored weapon. It is capable of deliver energy slashes, slicing part of the moon, and even extending to miles that seem endless. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword] (Ninja Gaiden) is Ryu Hayabusa's signature weapon. Dragon_Blade.png|The Dragon Blade (Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles). Mega Stones.jpg|Mega Stone and Key Stone (Pokemon) z-ring.png|Z-Ring and Z-Crystal (Pokemon) Clank Chronoscepter.png|Clank holding the Chronoscepter (Ratchet & Clank) 278px-Brush.jpg|The Paintbrush. (Epic Mickey) 150px-Ocarina_of_Time.png|Ocarina of Time (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Three Power Stones.png|The Power Stones (Power Stone series) are legendary stones of mysterious power that are said to make dreams come true. When three are collected, the collector is able to access a Power Change to become a more powerful version of himself/herself All the Power Stones.png|In the Power Stone anime, there are seven Power Stones, each able to grant its bearer incredible power. When the seven stones are united, they are able to create the Light Stone and bring about an age of mircales and wonder. Other Lucille_ERod.jpg|Lucille (Channel Awesome), also known as the "Hammer of Power", is an ancient artifact disguised as a regular claw-hammer that grants those who are worthy the powers and title of the Blockbuster Buster. Magic_Gun.jpg|Linkara's Magic Gun (Channel Awesome) is a toy gun that is imbued with powerful magics. Such power comes from the soul of a tortured girl grafted into it by a cult from Silent Hill. Malachite Gauntlet Suburban Knights.png|Malachite's Hand (Channel Awesome) was a powerful artifact that grants the user limitless magical power. Because the original gauntlet was old and unfashionable, the stone that powers it was grafted onto a Nintendo Power Glove. Aeon Ring Suburban Knights.png|Aeon (Channel Awesome - Suburban Knights) crafted a ring made from lodestone that could reflect Malachite's magic back to him. Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Items Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power